The Story That You Don't Know
by MikachiTarochi
Summary: Songfic for 'The Story That You Don't Know'. Shizaya/Izuo happy ending oneshot suicidal thoughts. Youtube video title in story, wouldnt let me put link. Izaya has been holding his feelings for Shizuo back since high school. By Mikachi.


**Mikachi: Okay, so I've been totally obsessed with this song lately, and there's only one songfic for it on fanfiction. Every time I listen to this song, which is a lot, I feel like I have to write a songfic for it! So here it is. Past is in **_italics_**and song lyrics are in **_**bold italics.**_

_**Song on youtube: MAD Durarara - The Story That You Dont Know English Subbed  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DuRaRaRa! or the song 'The Story That You Don't Know'**

~Chapter 1~

Izaya walked into his apartment. Namie had the day off, he didn't feel like dealing with her and her attitude for once. He sat in his chair, and spun around to face the window. Izaya had just fought with Shizuo again. Every time he fought the man, his heart broke a little more. After years of fighting, he was surprised he had anything left in his chest other than pain. An old memory crossed his mind, and he frowned at it, not wanting to remember, but it was as clear as if it had happened yesterday.

_Izaya, Shinra, and Shizuo were in their seats, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. When it finally did, they all walked to their meeting place with Kadota. They all sat down, wondering what to do during the weekend. It was Friday, and they didn't want to waste it._

_**On that ordinary day**_

_**You suddenly stood up and said,**_

"_**Let's go stargazing tonight!"**_

_Shizuo stood up from his seat suddenly, startling everybody._

"_Let's go stargazing tonight!" He said cheerily._

"_Yeah, I heard there was supposed to be a meteor shower," Shinra said, smiling._

"_You get good ideas once in a while, huh?" Kadota said, and everyone agreed and laughed. Shizuo rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly._

"_**You get good ideas once in a while, huh?"**_

_**Everyone said and laughed.**_

_**We joked around and walked**_

_**Like fools on that unlit path,**_

_**So we wouldn't be crushed **_

_**By the loneliness and anxiety we held.**_

_The group walked down the path to the large park, pushing each other and laughing. Along the way, Shinra wondered what Celty was doing and how nice it would be if she were there with him. Kadota was trying not to worry about getting to his next job, which he would have to take two trains to get to. Shizuo was worrying about getting another couch, he had just thrown his old one. Izaya was anxious about tonight, he was going to try. He would do it, he knew he would. _

_They broke through a dense group of bushes and gasped simultaneously. The group walked and sat down on the slope of a hill. Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra, then Kadota._

_**Gazing up from the pitch black world**_

_**The night sky seemed like it was raining stars.**_

_Izaya looked over at Shizuo and smiled at the look of awe on his face, his heart catching in his throat. He looked down and placed his head on his knees, slowly reaching over and tugging at the corner of Shizuo's shirt._

_**Since when I wonder,**_

_**Have I been chasing after you?**_

_**Somehow, please,**_

_**Don't be surprised and listen**_

_**To these feelings of mine.**_

_Izaya briefly wondered how long he had wanted to do this._

"_Um..Shizuo?" Izaya asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear._

"_Hm, what is it, Flea?" Shizuo wondered what it was if Izaya had used his real name._

"_Mah…nevermind…it was nothing," Izaya said, faking a smile. He couldn't do it. He felt like curling up in a ball, he just couldn't do it. He had chickened out._

"_Look, there," Shizuo said, pointing out three stars, "There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega!"_

"_**There's Deneb, Altair, and Vega."**_

_**You pointed out the summer triangle.**_

_**I remember and look at the sky.**_

_**Finally found Orihime-sama,**_

_**But where's Hikoboshi-sama?**_

_**That's a bit lonely.**_

Izaya remembered where Shizuo had pointed them out and looked up to find them. He was also looking for another set of stars that he had always liked. He had only been able to find one of them for a while though.

"I finally found Orihime-sama," He said, pointing at the sky, "But where's Hikoboshi-sama? That's a bit lonely. I know how it feels to be alone." Izaya went back to following the memory, the only way to make it go away was to live it through again. It had been in his mind frequently and it only left him alone once it had wounded him all over again.

_**Next to you, who was having fun,**_

_**I couldn't say anything.**_

_The weekend had gone by and it was Monday after school. Izaya was getting his shoes when he noticed Shizuo in the next aisle. He peeked around the shelf and felt his heart sink immediately. Shizuo held a love note, and was reading it. _

'_That's it…I've lost my chance.' Izaya thought, hiding behind the shelf while Shizuo left. He slid down the shelf, placed his head in his hands, and tried not to cry._

_**In truth, I had already**_

_**Realized my feelings for you some time ago.**_

_**I found them, **_

_**But they'll never reach you.**_

"_**It's no use. Don't cry."**_

_**That's what I told myself.**_

_Izaya shook his head, trying to banish the tears that were escaping his eyes. He was planning on trying to confess again, but now there was no chance._

'_It's no use. Don't cry. Crying isn't going to do a thing but make your eyes red and your heart hurt.' He thought to himself. It wasn't working, so he just sat there and cried until he had to go home._

_**I bluffed in my faint-heartedness,**_

_**Acting like I had no interest.**_

_**However,**_

_**That prickling pain in my chest, growing…**_

_**Mn…that's right.**_

_**Falling in love is like that.**_

_The next day, Izaya didn't want to go to school, but he did. He felt empty inside, like he was just a shell waiting to break. He didn't really want to try doing anything, but he put on a mask. That's what he always did. When in trouble, use a mask._

_Izaya was standing by a window in the hall. He saw Shizuo a little ways down with his new girlfriend and turned to walk away, his mask breaking for a second to show extreme sorrow, but he replaced it almost immediately. Shizuo had noticed and was shocked to see Izaya looking like that. He stared after him, but was soon pulled back to reality by his partner._

_Izaya acted like he had no interest whatsoever in Shizuo and his girlfriend. He kept starting fights after school, breaking his heart more every time. No matter how much he tried to hide it, however, his heart kept hurting more and more. He felt as if he was slowly dying, about to drift off in the wind, and Shizuo would probably be happy. Then he remembered. Falling in love is like that. He just had to deal with it and forget these feelings. But they wouldn't go away._

_**What do I want to do? Please tell me.**_

_**There was a voice in my heart.**_

_**Being beside you is enough.**_

_**Reality is harsh.**_

Izaya stopped the memory short, not wanting to go further. He already felt as if that was the last straw. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, knowing how to end his pain. Izaya was going to Ikebukuro.

He walked the streets, going past Russia Sushi one last time. He saw Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi joking around, but didn't try to bother them. He almost wondered what they were doing out this late, but didn't care enough to try. It would be over anyways, as soon as Shizu-chan found him.

He heard the familiar shout and started running, glad that it would be over soon. Izaya ran into an alley that he knew was a dead end. It was far enough from the street that nobody would see him and Shizuo.

He turned around roughly, waiting for Shizuo. His hair drooped over his eyes, covering the pain and sorrow in his expression. Izaya's bottom lip started trembling, but he made it stop by biting it.

He heard Shizuo's loud footsteps echoing down the alley and braced himself. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's neck and pinned him to the wall. He pulled his fist back, getting ready to punch and end the Flea once and for all.

_**I didn't say it.**_

_**I couldn't say it.**_

_**I'll never get another chance.**_

Izaya closed his eyes and awaited the impact, pain, and finally nothingness. It never came. Shizuo had stopped his fist a mere inch from Izaya's nose, pure shock written on his face. He looked down at his hand and saw the tears. Shizuo looked up at Izaya's face, brushed the hair out of his eyes, and saw the tears still running down his cheeks.

"Hey, Flea, what's wrong?" Shizuo asked worriedly. Izaya never cried. What could possibly make him cry?

"It's...it's nothing! Just end it…I can't take this pain any longer," Izaya said, his chest wracking with sobs. The memory came back to him and he started to cry harder.

"No. I would never end your life, Izaya," Shizuo said firmly.

"Why wouldn't you? I've been pestering you ever since I met you. Hitting you with a truck, framing you for murder, making you lose control. I've done it all," Izaya said, clenching the front of Shizuo's shirt.

"You must've had a reason. I know you, you always have a reason for things. I do, too. The only reason that I stayed near you…" Shizuo said, not finishing his sentence. Izaya probably wouldn't care that Shizuo loved him.

"I tried to always make you angry because…then you would pay attention to me. Shizuo, do you remember that night we went stargazing in high school? Before you started dating your girlfriend?" Izaya asked, looking up at Shizuo.

"Yes. Please, don't mention her. She's in my past now. I don't care about her anymore," He said, looking a bit ashamed about her.

"What I wanted to say that night…I love you," Izaya said, hugging Shizuo and burying his face in Shizuo's chest, "and I still love you. Every time I fight with you, I am in pain. I'm sorry for everything."

"Izaya…I'm so glad you feel the same way. I never liked that girl, I went out with her because I felt bad for her. I don't know what I was thinking. I had loved you at the time and I still do," Shizuo said, cupping Izaya's face in his hands. He leaned down slowly and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What have we been doing all these years?" Izaya said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I don't know. That doesn't matter though. What matters is that we love each other now," Shizuo said as he and Izaya stood in the alley.

"Look up at the sky. I found it. I've found Hikoboshi-sama…" Izaya said, pointing up at the sky.

_**That summer day,**_

_**Those sparkling stars**_

_**Even now I still remember.**_

_**That laughing face,**_

_**And that angry face,**_

_**I really loved them.**_

_**Strange isn't it?**_

_**Even though I knew that…**_

_**You didn't know,**_

_**The secret only I knew.**_

_**That night long-ago**_

_**In a distant memory,**_

_**You pointed,**_

_**And with an innocent voice…**_


End file.
